


Please, love me

by Moonie_mars



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Blind Date, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: Soobin wasn't supposed to be doing this.After loosing a bet Soobin has to go on a date which was supposed to be for Yeonjun, he was supposed to let the other guy down and leave.That is until he found himself awestruck at the beautiful boy before him.With a change of plans Soobin now has to solve all the problems he caused.-Soobin has to go on a date instead of Yeonjun but his gay ass falls in love with kai the second he sees him and pretends to be him for the rest of the date, that goes well, until he comes clean and with that ducks over Yeonjun plans on getting with tae and for him to get with hyuka. And he has to solve that.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Heart shaped cakes and purples sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone!! Here is another fic, a little different from what I'm used to write, but I hope you all liked it.  
> The boys should be like a year or two older, not too much, I really hope you liked this, the idea was a little silly but I couldn't get it out of hy head so I hope you like it.this should have around 5 or less chapters in total, not that big really.

Soobin was totally going to kill Yeonjun, his mind going over all the different ways of torturing his older best friend, for once more, getting him into this ridiculous situation, no one else with common sense would be stuck in.

For all the humiliating and reckless things Soobin had done for his best friend, this one would totally spot a place in the top ten, right under that one time he ended up dressed as a cheerleader in front of all the school (he wasn’t able to live through the embarrassment the next day), now he could add going on an arranged date that was supposed to be for Yeonjun himself, but somehow Soobin ended up in his place (he lost a bet, but he wasn’t about to accept it).

Now he had to live trough the humiliation of getting rejected and maybe even yelled at by the poor soul Yeonjun had decided to ditch to go somewhere else, if Soobin didn’t love owe Yeonjun so much already he would have totally said no, considering his anxious and introverted self Soobin was barely able to breath normally and don’t look constipated while waiting for the other person to arrive.

The guy who Yeonjun was supposed to see that night was a friend of a friend, something that Yeonjun had said yes to get something else in return, Soobin didn’t knew all the details but he wasn’t all that intrigued either way, Yeonjun had a knack for getting into weird situations all by himself, it was just Soobin’s luck that he also ended in those situations Because of the older.

Now, Yeonjun had given him a name just after winning that stupid bet, and Soobin, for the love of his life, forgot it as soon as he stepped inside the café, it was good that Yeonjun had told the friend how he was going to be dressed, because without a name or an actual picture Soobin was completely lost, waiting for some stranger to approach him first.

Soobin could say it wasn’t all that unpleasant, Yeonjun had given him his credit card to pay for his food, and Soobin was about to eat as much pastries as he wanted as soon as this stupid date was over, which he hoped would be rather fast if you asked him.

Soobin glanced at the clock near the front, it was five minutes before the actual time of the day and Soobin just laid back on his chair, warm coffee between his hands, he winced at the feeling of the scratchy material of the sweater Yeonjun had told him to wear against the skin of his neck, and wished he had been able to use one of his own clothes.

Soobin remembered Yeonjun saying no before throwing the sweater at him, telling him to just stop whining about it, Soobin had flipped him off when the older turned around, mimicking his voice in a higher tone before putting the stupid sweater on, it was stupid, a stupid sweater for a stupid date, in which he was trapped for his own stupidity.

Soobin pouted annoyed at the whole situating and brought the warm beverage to his mouth, letting the warm coffee wash away the sourness of his thoughts, the door opened and the little bell above the glass door made Soobin turn to see who had arrived, nerves spiking inside his chest, but the people who entered were all inside their own worlds, no one was using a purple sweater or was looking for anybody.

Soobin laid back again and sighed. He had a plan, an easy plan, a harmless (not so much) plan, the person would show up, Soobin would introduce himself, told them Yeonjun couldn’t made it, he would be totally humiliated and maybe even cursed at by the person and then he would be left alone, nice and easy. Well, mostly.

A notification made him look away from the glass door, Yeonjun’s name flashing on his screen with a message.

 **Asshole hyung:** How’s the date going? ;)

Soobin scoffed, annoyance building up inside his chest.

Fuck off, I’m going to buy me a whole cake after they reject me.

 **Asshole hyung:** ah don’t be like that bunny, I’m sure they won’t be harsh on you.

 **Asshole hyung** : they’ll probably have mercy on a overgrown bunny like you.

Soobin huffed telling his hyung to fuck off again and turning his phone off, not wanting to listen to the older, he just wanted this day to end already.

He looked at the clock again, just two minutes had passed, great. Soobin scowled at his phone, as if he could send hate trough it just for it to slam into Yeonjun face, he hummed pleased with the thought.

“Uhm… yen-Yeonjun?” Soobin reacted almost instantly his head turning to wards the stranger just a feet away, soft purple sweater swallowing the guys frame, and when his eyes finally met the face of the stranger Soobin was speechless.The guy, who must at least be a year younger than himself was mixed, totally not a full Korean going by his whole face, which was fine really fine, if you asked Soobin.

He had delicate features, soft brown eyes that seemed to melt into gold because of the mid day sun coming from the windows of the café, and small pink lips, Soobin seared he was seeing an angel; with no words coming out of his mouth Soobin nodded, still taken aback by how handsome the other was, his brain malfunctioning from gay panic.

The last time someone that handsome had spoken to him Soobin had spilled all of his food over himself, Yeonjun guffawing in the floor at his bright red face from embarrassment, now though he was more prepared, or at least he thought he was more prepared. “oh thanks god, I though I was going to get stood up by some friend of Beomgyu or something like that” the other talked, sitting down in front of Soobin, the smile that graced the lips of the other made Soobin want to melt from how charming he looked, “I’m Huening Kai, or kai for short,” he added getting comfortable on his own seat.

Soobin nodded now remembering Yeonjun telling him the others name, Huening kai, totally new to his ears, and foreigner to him, the name of the angel sitting right in front of him how could he forget that, Soobin smiled about to say his own name when it dawned on him. Yeonjun, kai had called him Yeonjun because he thought he was Yeonjun, Because his syupid best friend was the one who would be on this date with kai, not him, not ordinary and boring Soobin, no, kai had come to meet Yeonjun, and would leave as fast as he came if he told him who he was.

So Soobin made a quick decision, a reckless decision, an important one. “yes Kai, Beom-Beomgyu told me about you, its nice to finally meet you, “ Soobin smiled at the younger, relishing into the soft smiled kai showed him in return “would you like anything to eat? I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you to order,” Soobin moved with practiced ease, which was way more surprising to his own self than it should have been, still, Soobin could at least act like a gentleman while lying to kais face.

That also seemed to be the right thing to say Because kai accepted eagerly, and Soobin had the chance to help him pick something to drink and eat, Because kai had never been in the café before, and Soobin was all too happy to oblige.

After the pastries and cake arrive they started to talk, kai told him about being on college and moving in with Beomgyu, he was a music major, and played quite the number of instruments but specialized on piano, Soobin on the other hand told him about trying to manage the semester with two jobs and reckless best friend, and that’s where he found himself lying, he used his name on Yeonjun, and felt like an asshole the moment he did it, so he started to talk about something else.

“you’re really kind you know?” kai said while playing with the remains of his cake, Soobin frowned “yeah? How come?” kai looked at him for a second before turning his eyes to his cake once more “this, all this I mean, you sure as he’ll didn’t have to do this,” he motioned between them while explaining “this sort of things normally don’t work out and they can be pretty bad, but you’re kind,” kai breathed, a light shade of pink now decorating his cheeks and making him look even more angelic.

“thanks Yeonjun,” and that’s how the spell was broken and Soobin was reminded that this was a whole lie, he has been lying to kai all this time, and now it was sure to come to bite him in the ass, Soobin tried not to lose his smile turning to his own food instead “it’s not problem at all really,” Soobin dared a look at the younger, heart beating so hard against his chest it felt like it was going to jump out of it “you deserved kind and so much more”Soobin watched as kais eyes glimmered under the light, a smile so pure and ethereal it knocked the breath out of him at the same time it made him feel like shit.

“and I probably should tell you,” said Soobin before turning his eyes down to his food again, his cheeks started to feel warm, and he felt a stab of guilt and shame build up inside him, he truly was an ass for this, “my name is Soobin, not Yeonjun,” Soobin winced at the small gasp that left Kai’s lips, reading himself for the shame to come. “oh my god, did I got your name wrong?” Kai started, looking mortified “b-but that cannot be Beomgyu hyung told me-“ kai looked at Soobin searching for an answer, “this can’t be right, he said Yeonjun… “ kai fell silent as if the truth was dawning on him “did you just, made yourself pass as him? Like why would you even do that, that’s-“ kai stopped once more his eyes widening again.

“I left Yeonjun alone, the real Yeonjun, oh god I’m such a piece of shit I stood him up” Soobin eyes widened on his own accord, panic cursing trough his veins in an instant “No!” his voice rose above all the others making people turn to look at them, it made Soobin grimace, “no, no, I mean, you didn’t stood him up, he’s not here” Soobin tried to explain “of course he’s not here anymore, it’s been three hours already since I was supposed to meet him,” kai answered, his voice painted with anger.

Before Soobin could think about a way to explain everything to him, Kai was already taking his things from the table, moving to stand up and walk away, a deep ugly feeling rose from the depths of his chest, mixed with panic, shame and guilt, because he could see the younger’s eyes turning red, and it exploded in an array of words he couldn’t control “no, he-was-never-here-I-came-to-the-date-instead-of-him-because-he-didn’t-want-to-come-but-promised-to-do-it” the words left his lips in one breath, and for a second Soobin thought Kai didn’t understand him.

Huening kai paused in mid movement, looking at Soobin with betrayed eyes, “so what?!, he sent you as consolation gift or something?, Jesús I’m so stupid” kai growled out, blinking back what Soobin suspected were tears of anger, “No, no I was supposed to come here in his place and I… “ and that’s when Soobin realize there was no way of telling the younger he was wrong, Because Soobin was there to practically just send whoever the date was away after an apology, not pretend to be Yeonjun himself and be the date.

“well, that’s explains a lot Soobin” retorted kai, almost spitting his name as if it was poisonous, and it made the older flinch, “ you can tell Yeonjun I got the message okay? No need to try and make me feel better about your dear friend not wanting to do anything with me, a simple no was enough you know,” Huening Kai stood up, leaving in a flurry of barely concealed tears and angry steps.

Soobin felt like he just killed a puppy.

-

“you WHAT?!”

Yeonjun gaped at him, his eyes bulging out of his face from how wide he opened them Soobin played with his noodles not looking up at his hyung, Yeonjun sounded annoyed, amazed and angry at the same time, which was a weird mix of feelings to say the least “I thought you said you were just going to tell him I couldn’t go and then proceed to make me suffer by buying like a hundred pastries, not, that you would pretend to be me just because the date was cute. What the hell Soobin!” The latter flinched under the harsh tone, guilt and shame dancing inside his stomach, making him feel like he was going to puke “why would you even do that for?” Yeonjun asked, clearly angry this time, Soobin shrugged trying to fight the words for them to get out of his mouth “I-I don’t even know, hyung I swear, hyung I didn’t plan on doing that, it’s just that he came, and he was so pretty, and so innocent, and-and I didn’t want to” - Yeonjun glared at him breaking his rambling – “and you didn’t want to what?! You ended up making a fool of yourself, hurt the poor guy and you know who is going to be probably yelled at by someone else about it? Me! So don’t bullshit me and tell me you didn’t want to hurt him, what were you thinking?!”

Soobin barely had to guts to see his best friend at the eyes, knowing the older was angry, and rightful so “I wasn’t – I wasn’t thinking I just,” Soobin bit his lip, trying to calm himself down “I’m sorry hyung I will explain it myself to Beomgyu even, I’m sorry,” Soobin could hear Yeonjun sigh, but dared not to look at the older, afraid of the angry look he was probably going to get in return. Yeonjun ran his hands trough his hair, breathing deeply and trying to stop himself from yelling again, he closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair “don’t-don’t worry bin okay?, I’m sorry for yelling, it’s just, this totally makes me look like a jerk and Tae will know about this, I was just angry for a second,” the older said, Soobin turned to look at his hyung, the name ringing a bell inside his head, and now Soobin felt even worse.

Taehyun, a boy younger than both of them that attended their college, he was the only boy Soobin has seen Yeonjun pine after for more than six months, without actually trying to get him to go out with him (yet), apparently the kid was super smart and actually hard to get close to, if Yeonjun was trying to get on the good side with Beomgyu to finally get close to Taehyun, Soobin didn’t know before, but now it made sense why his hyung had accepted to go on an arranged date with someone else, not Because he wanted to get over Taehyun, but he wanted to get to Taehyun.

And Soobin had fucked that up for him, how grand.


	2. apologies and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin tries to mend the chaos he left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, like I said before this is supposed to last around 5 or fewer chapters, and I hope to finish this before long, going back towards the chapter soobin is just trying to do his best, our little leader is a little awkward but he has the best intentions.  
> please let me know what you think about it, and what do you think should happen next

The light from the street seeped through the curtains and bathed Soobin in orange light, the boy rubbed his eyes once more and sighed looking out of the window for a minute, tired eyes going over the already memorized image, he wanted to sleep, it was already well past midnight, but even so, he was still awake.

Guilt had been eating him away even more so after what his Hyung told him, and while Soobin was an idiot, (he truly was) he wasn’t someone to just sit back and watch the chaos, especially when it was his fault in the first place, so after dinner, he went to his room and tried to find Huening kai in any kind of social media he possessed.

It wasn’t difficult really, and ignoring the creepy way he found himself looking for the guy, it was quite hilarious, he just needed to go for Yeonjun’s following list on Instagram and go for Beomgyu, which was a little harder than he thought because the guy obviously didn’t use his full name, so after the eight account, he found what he was looking for, or at least what he thought he was looking for Because even after hours of listening to Yeonjun talk about his friends from dance practice, he didn’t actually know them.

So, he went through the different recent photos of the guys he thought might be Beomgyu, until he hit the jackpot.  
Beomgyu, it appeared, was a tall skinny guy with black hair, which he dyed if any of the other photos of him with different hair colors were anything to get by, his Instagram seemed to be one of those aesthetically pleasing, a little too perfect accounts, with shots of different foods and places strategically placed around his normal photos with friends or alone, Soobin knew he was the guy when he found a photo of the guy with Kai, both laughing in the middle of a sitting room, totally unaware of the camera.

Soobin ignored what totally wasn’t jealousy sparking in his chest and went to that photo, cursing when he found the sign of this account is private on Kai’s profile, still, he didn’t give up, he went through all the photos were Kai appeared to catch something that might tell him where he could find Kai. He had no such luck with Beomgyu. But he found Taehyun.

Taehyun now, had a more natural messy kind of profile, pictures of him and his friends were mixed with pictures of what Soobin would guess were studios and some kind of laboratory things he did not understand, it was half an hour later when he found something, a video on highlights, where Beomgyu was hugging a reluctant Huening kai, it seemed to be some kind of shop or something, and Tae said something about visiting while the baby was working, stopping the video, Soobin could see a logo on Kai’s apron, his memory clicking immediately when he recognized it as the bookshop slash coffee shop not so far from campus, Soobin smiled thanking any deity that might hear him and finally succumbed to sleep, dreaming of chocolate eyes and sweet angelical smiles.

-

Now, Soobin might have needed to think his plan more throughout than before, but planning always made him nervous and if he wanted to save Something from the disaster that he created yesterday he needed to act, which is why he ditched thinking and went headfirst into the store at ten in the morning, hoping to find kai alone.

It was mid-September, so the brisk air of early autumn bit at his skin while he walked towards his destination, he held a package with his left hand, in which he spent a good portion of money and time that morning to get, and maybe now that he was seeing the coffee shop was a little too stupid but still, he had seen something similar on one’s of Taehyun highlights about friends and Kai, and if this didn’t help him at all, maybe would be enough to save Yeonjun himself.

He entered the shop, wincing at the sound of the bell above the door signaling his presence in the partially deserted place, it couldn’t be helped, it was Sunday morning after all, and not enough close to the campus to be filled with the normal rush of barely awake and functioning University students, still the place held a variation of half-sleep people, and some early birds going through the books on the back.

Soobin went there first trying to calm his pounding heart and reminding himself why he was there at all, which was the same reason why he couldn’t just run away without at least trying to find or talk to the younger; in his panic-induced trance Soobin spent the next twenty minutes looking at books he didn’t even remember the title off after putting them back on the shelves.

It was there standing awkwardly between bookshelves that he saw Kai arrive at the shop, soft fluffy hair bouncing with every step he took, a beige hoodie swallowing his torso and part of his legs, which were covered by black skinny jeans, kai looked half asleep and his pale complexion was framed with pink borders, just like one of those porcelain dolls that are beautifully crafted. Kai looked just like yesterday, ethereal with an innocent shine all around him, and Soobin felt reality kick him in the gut when he remembered how upset the younger was the other day because of him.

Kai hadn’t seen him yet, Soobin had ducked under another shelve trying to not look like a stalker or a creep, and waited in bated breath until the younger emerged from the back of the store, now with the black apron he was using in the Instagram story.

Soobin swallowed down the rising panic and walked towards the younger, Kai was going through some packages while Soobin got close, so he didn’t see who was standing in front of him until Soobin spoke “Uhm… kai?” Soobin stammered and the reaction he got was immediate, Kai raised his head so fast his hair whipped around too in a sort of dramatic effect, the warm eyes that Soobin remembered from yesterday were gone, and now the younger glared at him with so much venom that Soobin flinched.

“hi?” Soobin stammered and completely regretted the second the word left his lips “leave,” Kai hissed, his whole body tensed as if he was a second away from hitting Soobin, and Soobin couldn’t blame him for that, “no, please, just listen to me for a second, I’m sorry about—“Soobin tried to explain “—no, shut your mouth and get the hell out of here” Kai raised his voice over Soobin’s pleading but Soobin shook his head, trying to continue. “please, please listen to me, I know what I did was wrong I really do and I’m sorry, please.”

Soobin begged, surely looking as pathetic as he felt in the moment, Kai was still hissing at him to get lost, and Soobin could feel embarrassment painting his face pink and desperation making his voice go higher “please, please I’m sorry, I never wanted to play with your feelings or something like that, I swear, I’m sorry and I wasn’t thinking, and you were so pretty and I panicked, I’m sorry please,” before Soobin could continue apologizing another boy came out from the back room, with another apron just like Kai’s, but looking even more unfriendly that the younger at the moment if that was even possible.

The new guy seemed o be older than both of them by a couple of years, his black hair reached just barely under his eyes, and while he offered kai a soft look he looked at Soobin like he was some kind of pest “ is everything okay?” Soobin and kai both froze for a second, and Soobin closed his eyes, preparing himself to be escorted outside by the not so friendly new guy “yeah, sorry Hyung, I just need to deal with this for a minute,” kai answered, surprising Soobin, and while the guy was still glaring at Soobin he didn’t say anything else.

Kai went around the counter, grabbing Soobin’s arm before directing him towards the small outside area of the shop, his eyes fleeting towards the gift Soobin was still holding on his left hand, and that way reminding Soobin of its existence; when they were finally alone Kai turned around to glare at him, “look, I don’t know why are you here, or how you even know that I work here, but I don’t fancy people I barely know following me around, much less assholes who like to fuck around with people, so if you could get your ass out of here and leave me alone, I would appreciate that.”

Kai smiled then, something more akin to a sneer than a smile, but Soobin couldn’t hold that over the youngers head, so he ignored it in favor of apologizing again, he stopped Kai from walking away and tried to sound as sincere as he could “wait please, I know this probably looks extremely bad but I’m seriously sorry about yesterday, I totally shouldn’t have passed myself as Yeonjun, he was actually really mad at me when I told him what happened, and I regretted acting as I did, I don’t care if you still want to kill me after this but I just wanted to tell you that Yeonjun didn’t have anything to do with how I acted yesterday,” Soobin finished, with barely any air left, and waited for Kai to say something.

Kai looked at him up and down, his eyes still guarded and cold, “why do you care about what I think of Yeonjun?” kai asked, and Soobin contemplated his options, “it’s just I don’t want him to be blamed by something I did, I’m really sorry about yesterday, and I don’t want him to pay for what I did,” Soobin answered, he was not about to tell Kai his Hyung was in love with his best friend, but he still needed to save him from Soobin’s mess.

After a couple of silent seconds, Soobin remembered the other thing he was supposed to do, lifting the gift he was carrying he trusted into Kai's arms, hoping it was enough of a peace offering as he hoped it was, “and here,” he said, “I bought it for you, it’s an I’m sorry kind of gift.” Kai took the gift from Soobin, looking into the box, all Soobin got for a confirmation that the younger liked the gift was the widened eyes kai made when he looked inside of it, his eyes fleeting briefly from the contents of the box to Soobin’s face, he should have liked it, because he held the box close to his chest, which signaled that he wasn’t about to give it back.

“This doesn’t mean I want to see you ever again,” Kai said, and while Soobin was expecting that kind of answer, it didn’t make taking the blow any easier, because even if he only got an afternoon with the younger, Soobin had caught feelings, or at least a big fat crush on the younger, if only he hadn’t been an idiot from the start, maybe he would have a chance with Kai.

Soobin nodded in understanding and did not move until Kai entered to shop again, leaving the place as fast as he could, hoping that he had at least saved Yeonjun from the chaos.

\--

Soobin decided not to tell Yeonjun about what he had done in the morning, not wanting to jinx it more than necessary, and just hoping Hueningkai had directed all of his hate towards him instead of to Yeonjun. 

He spent the rest of the day working on homework and other projects he needed to do for college, Yeonjun had come out of his room a little after mid-day, going straight for the coffee machine, even though it wasn’t early; they spent the rest of the day in comfortable silence with both of them working on their own things until Yeonjun stopped tipping on his laptop, now focused on his phone.

Soobin did not notice at first until Yeonjun broke the silence ”bin-ah, are you sure you met Kai at the café?” the question was so out of place it took several seconds for Soobin to actually understand what the older had asked him, confused Soobin turned to look at the blonde ”yeah? I mean I’m fairly sure it was him, why though?”

Yeonjun who was still looking at his phone with skepticism hummed, not answering instantly “Beomgyu just texted me, he said it was a pity I couldn’t make it yesterday” Yeonjun said “but thank you for the gift,” Soobin closed his eyes, wincing, Yeonjun turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes.

“what gift is he talking about?” he asked and Soobin rubbed his face preparing himself to explain more of his unorthodox adventures when Soobin finished explaining what he had done, Yeonjun was a little exasperated with him, pointed out how creepy it was that he showed up at Kai’s work after just meeting him the other day, and told him to stop scheming weird plans. 

Maybe Yeonjun had lost the whole point of it all because Soobin had done that only to save his ass, but taking into consideration it was all his fault too he didn’t dare voice it out, at the end of a seemingly endless sermon from Yeonjun’s part, he did actually thank him, a small thing just before telling him once again to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was all for today, I really hope you liked it, things are going to get a little more complicated in the next chapter before getting better, ill see you next time, and please tell me how you liked this chapter, comments are really appreciated, and thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes.  
> if you want to yell at me feel free to do it on twitter [@moonnymars](https://twitter.com/moonnymars)
> 
> -Mars

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter!! Did you all like it? Comments are cherished and I really want to know what you think will happen next.  
> What do you think Soobin will do to make things right?? What do you think about what he did?  
> I'll see you soon hopefully! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -mars


End file.
